A Hell of a Week Right ?
by RedMo3n
Summary: "Génial, c'est vraiment génial !", pensa Pearl lorsqu'elle reçu le joli morceau de papier, signé Felicity Smoak et Ray Palmer. Ce n'est pas qu'elle n'aimait pas les mariages, juste ... sept jours sur un bateau de croisière pour fêter le 'plus beau jour' de la vie d'une 'amie' qu'elle ne reconnaissait plus, au milieu d'anciennes connaissances et de milliardaires ... Génial !


Coucou à tous ceux qui ont décidé de s'aventurer à lire autre chose que du Olicity ;), je suis personnellement fan de ce couple mais j'avais cette idée qui me trottait dans la tête donc voilà ! C'est la première fois que je publie quoi que ce soit que j'ai moi-même écrit puisque j'ai actuellement repris la publication de la traduction d'une fanfiction Arrow... Donc dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez, si ça vaut le coup que je continue ? Toutes les erreurs sont les miennes et je m'en excuse par avance (bien que normalement il devrait y en avoir moins puisque je republie ce chapitre).

Je ne possède pas l'univers d'Arrow.

Cette histoire ne suit pas vraiment le déroulement de la série, même si les faits de base sont les mêmes, Oliver Queen est bien Arrow ;) (Tout de même !)

* * *

 **j'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que vous êtes cordialement invité au mariage de**

 _ **Felicity Smoak et Ray Palmer**_

 **venez avec votre conjoint ou votre + 1**

 **pour sept jours de croisière près des côtes sur l'océan atlantique**

 **au départ de Starling City le lundi 20 juillet 2015**

« Je peux comprendre ce qu'elle voit en lui… je veux dire… on ne peut pas dire qu'il soit laid, il est intelligent, bien élevé, et vit dans un monde ou la robe de soirée est une tenue que tu n'achètes pas avec en tête 'on sait jamais il y a aura peut-être une occasion de la porter' en sachant très bien qu'il n'y en aura pas. Je suppose qu'on ne peut pas en vouloir à une fille de se sentir comme une princesse et d'aimer ça… Quoi ?! », demanda une jeune femme pâle de vingt-trois, vingt-quatre ans, au longs cheveux noirs parsemé de reflets sombres rouges, bleus, verts, selon les lumières changeantes du club, et aux grands yeux vert, bordés de cils noirs savamment maquillés, sa petite robe bleu nuit au décolleté légèrement plongeant devant et derrière, paraissait presque trop sage, trop élégante pour le lieux.

« Non … pas toi aussi Pearl ! », lui répondit une petite brune à la coupe de pixie et au maquillage aussi sombre que ses vêtements, l'effet corset en cuir noir était complètement cassé par son jean noir déchiré et ses Dr Martens usées.

« Oh tu vas pas me dire que tu t'es jamais imaginé jouer les Pretty Woman…Grace ?! », s'exclama son amie.

« … Raaa m'appelle pas comme ça ! J'ai l'impression d'entendre ma mère ! Et non franchement non et ta référence à une prostituée qui se fait entretenir franchement c'est clair ça fait rêver ! », ironisa la jeune femme tout en noir.

« Oh ça va Lara Croft, je dis juste qu'elle a pas choisi le pire parti », commenta la jeune femme en s'appuyant légèrement contre le bar, observant le dancefloor bondé du Verdant, le club le plus en vogue en ville selon Felicity.

« Ouais ouais enfin c'est bien beau tout ça mais si tu veux mon avis tout ce fric ça cache quelque chose … ou plutôt l'absence de quelque chose … ou le fait que ce quelque chose soit vraiment tout petit … »

« Waouh ! Et tu oses dénoncer les clichés Sass ?! je pense pas que tous les hommes qui conduisent des grosses voitures et sont PDG de firmes internationales soient rétrécit de ce côté là … je veux dire statistiquement … c'est pas possible ! », dit Pearl en riant, des larmes dans les yeux.

« Ok admettons, ils le sont pas tous … t'a regardé Palmer ? Je veux dire ont à déjeuné avec le même couple ce midi ?», s'offusqua la bien-nommée Sass, très sérieuse.

« Pour être honnête, il a perdu tout intérêt au moment où il a commencé à parler de sa propre humilité … », dit la jolie brune, en faisant mine de regarder ses ongles dans un geste si étudié qu'il ne pouvait être que parodique de la population féminine qui l'entourait.

« Ah oui, parlant d'humilité… quel gentleman ! La façon dont il a présenté Felicity ! Il la prend pour quoi ? Sa secrétaire ? Non mais franchement, elle est passée où la fille qui dégageait les mecs à coup de regard noir et de clavier ?! »

« Probablement au même endroit que les mèches violettes, l'eyeliner noir et … son … bref, ta comprit l'idée… », les deux amies se regardèrent d'un air entendu, clairement sur la même longueur d'onde quand à leur relation avec la future mariée.

« Oups, parlant de gentleman… », dit Pearl en levant légèrement les yeux aux ciel avec un léger froncement de nez - adorable pour certains, méprisant et insupportable pour d'autres.

Au même instant un homme à la démarche assurée vint d'un des coins du bar dans la direction des deux amies et se plaça directement devant Pearl, ne jetant pas un regard à l'autre jeune femme qui l'accompagnait.

« Bonsoir Mademoiselle, je peux vous offrir un verre ? Laissez moi devinez vous êtes plutôt du genre champagne ?! Au fait, je m'appelle Jack » Sans attendre de réponse, il commanda une coupe de champagne et un bourbon au bar, n'attendant pas la réponse de la supposée intéressée, et ignorant totalement Sass, ce plaçant même complètement entre les deux jeunes femmes, tournant le dos à la plus petite des deux.

Celle-ci s'apprêta à le rembarrer de manière bruyante, dramatique et violente qui aboutirai très probablement en ce pauvre type parlant d'une voix de soprano pendant quelques jours … Pearl lança donc un regard entendu à son amie avec un léger signe de tête lui signifiant qu'elle gérait la situation.

Elle se tourna donc vers l'homme d'une petite trentaine d'année, assez séduisant, se trouvant face à elle, tout en se saisissant de la coupe de champagne. Elle lui sourit avec douceur et l'observa pendant un petit moment, prenant une petite gorgée du breuvage festif, elle s'adossa légèrement au bar. Le jeune homme ne sembla pas se formaliser des yeux verts perçants de la jolie fille qu'il avait approché avec tellement de confiance, lui souriant même plus largement. Pearl prit une grande inspiration :

« Eh bien Jack, vous ne manquez pas de confiance en vous… il en faut pour venir aborder une femme qui ne vous à pas donner le moindre signe d'intérêt durant le quart d'heure que vous avez passé à l'observer. Il en faut encore plus pour ce placer entre deux femmes en pensant que celle à qui vous ne vous adressé pas comprendra le message et vous laissera seul avec son amie, rentrant seule et jalouse. Ça a probablement fonctionné dans le passé, je dirais que vos techniques de séduction datent du lycée, ça impressionnait les filles que vous leur commandiez une coupe de champagne et que vous buviez un bourbon plutôt qu'une bière, et à l'époque les hormones en ébullition rendaient le fait que vous étiez d'une totale grossièreté envers leurs amies passable, voir charmant ; c'est probablement comme ça que vous avez séduit votre femme d'ailleurs ».

Le jeune homme n'avait cessé de pâlir à mesure que les mots s'écoulaient de la bouche de la jolie brune, il tenta de formuler une réponse mais n'en eut pas le temps alors que Pearl continuait :

« Oui votre femme, je pense que votre mariage doit avoir quelques années déjà, la sortie du lycée peut-être ? La marque de bronzage autour de votre annulaire gauche est actuellement rouge comme si vous aviez frotté pour enlever quelque chose, une alliance peut-être ? Vous n'auriez pas pris du poids par hasard ? Vous saviez qu'on grossit de partout lorsque l'on prend du poids ?! Même des doigts ! »

Cette fois, le visage de l'homme en face d'elle vira à une belle teinte de rouge, alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche dans une grimace se tenant entre l'incrédulité et l'horreur.

« Donc Jack, comme vous pouvez vous en doutez je ne suis pas intéressée ; personnellement, je ne peux que vous conseiller de remettre votre alliance et de retourner chez vous, auprès de votre femme et de votre petite fille. Je vous remercie pour la coupe de champagne », acheva Pearl, sourire doux toujours aux lèvres, en levant sa coupe de champagne à peine entamée en un toast silencieux et moqueur.

L' homme ouvrit et referma la bouche, ne la quittant pas des yeux, le visage marqué d'un regard à la fois subjugué par la prestance indéniable de la jeune femme, honteux de la mise en lumière de sa faute d'une telle manière, et un peu effrayé par sa capacité de déduction. Finalement, il hocha vaguement la tête, défait, et tourna violemment les talons pour essayer de préserver le peu de dignité qu'il lui restait… pour se retrouver nez à nez, ou plutôt nez à front avec une petite pixie portant un rictus si large qu'il était plus que probable qu'elle est mal aux joues le lendemain, et un regard à faire fuir n'importe qu'elle armoire à glace désespérée car en période de rut. Le pauvre homme trébucha en arrière lui adressa un signe de tête maladroit et se fondit dans la masse des corps collés les uns aux autres sur la piste de danse, pour disparaître.

Les deux jeunes femmes échangèrent un regard, marquèrent un temps d'arrêt et éclatèrent de rire.

« C'était du grand art ! La tête de ce loser ! Tu l'as achevé avec sa fille !… Attends comment t'as su qu'il avait un gosse, une fille particulièrement ? »

« Ses mains… », sourit Pearl, « Il avait de l'encre sur la mains droite au niveau des doigts ».

« Oui peut-être, enfin je vois pas en quoi … », commença Sass.

« Il était gaucher, il portait sa montre au poignet droit, donc ce n'est pas lui qui à laissé de l'encre sur ses doigts, et certainement pas lui qui utilise une stylo avec de l'encre rose bonbon… d'où le fait que je pense que c'est une fille ».

« Rappelles moi pourquoi j'ai pas pris l'option d'étude des sciences du comportement au MIT avec toi, pour pouvoir rembarrer les mecs comme ça, c'était la classe ?! »

« Euh… parce que tu aimes trop la méthode Sass, en trois points : approches, recules, trop tard… Je me rappelle d'ailleurs de la fois où tu as littéralement balancé le verre qu'il venait de t'offrir à la tête… »

Le reste des paroles de la fascinante brune aux yeux verts se perdirent pour l'homme musculeux en costume sur-mesure installé non loin au bar alors qu'un groupe de jeunes - dont il n'était pas vraiment sûr qu'ils soient suffisamment âgés pour boire de l'alcool - se mit entre lui et les deux jeunes femmes. Il reporta son attention sur son propre verre de bourbon, pensif. La journée du lendemain s'annonçait moins morose que prévu ; il lança un regard à son téléphone posé à côté de son verre dont l'écran venait de s'illuminer avec une notification : 'Vous avez un événement demain 20/07/2015 : _Retour en enfer_ '

* * *

Review ? Merci d'avoir lu !


End file.
